On The Set
by Didilicia
Summary: House e Cameron por trás das câmeras.


**On The Set – hugh and Jenn**

É cedo ainda.  
Ele acabou de estacionar a moto ao lado de um dos trailers.  
Às vezes ele pensa porque inventou de comprar uma moto tão barulhenta.  
Mas o que ele pode fazer? Ele gosta.

Ele acabou de trocar suas roupas e está agora caracterizado, exceto pela bengala.  
É sempre o último acessório.  
Graças a deus ninguém pareceu notar que ele chegara. O barulho da moto parece ter sido ignorado desta vez.  
O trailer está tão quieto. Ele prefere assim.  
Ele odeia ser interrompido em sua paz por algum figurante que não conhece seus limites.  
Ele odeia ser interrompido.

_Toc...toc..._. Apenas duas batidas.  
O que ele acabou de dizer? Ele odeia ser interrompido. Especialmente pela manhã.  
Ela está em sua porta. O pé apoiado no primeiro degrau da escadinha de acesso.  
Ela estampa um sorriso tão luminoso no rosto.  
_Quem foi que disse odiar interrupções?_  
Ele é um grande mentiroso quando o assunto é _ela_.

Jennifer Morrison – a garota do trailer ao lado.  
Parece que ele estava errado. Parece que alguém ouviu todo aquele barulho na chegada.  
_Se seu trailer ficar maior, o meu vai parar embaixo do seu_. De onde ela tira essas coisas?  
Porque ela não se contenta em ficar calada?  
Às vezes – na maioria das vezes – é isso que ele quer fazer: calá-la.  
Como daquela vez...com um beijo, quente, molhado e com um leve gosto de menta.  
[Seria pasta de dente ou o chá que costumam servir na lanchonete?]  
Ok. Ele está mentindo outra vez. Ele quer _sempre_ fazê-la se calar.

Ela já está dentro daquele pequeno espaço que pertence a ele.  
Nessa droga toda de estúdio porque ela insiste em invadir o espaço _dele_?  
Senta. Quer beber alguma coisa? [é claro que não tenho mais que água e uns saquinhos de chá].  
Você vai ficar calada? Foi você que veio aqui. Eu estava no meu canto. Eu estava na minha.  
Bem diferente daquela outra vez. Àquele dia os dois haviam exagerado na bebida – dois copos? Três? Cinco? Foi mais que isso – ninguém estava contando pra falar a verdade.  
E enquanto ele deslizava dentro dela, respirando pesado na curva do pescoço dela, ouvindo-a chamar por ele, quem poderia dizer que não foi tudo _culpa_ dele? Não havia testemunhas.  
Ele não estava na dele. Ele estava na dela. Completamente, totalmente perdido pra ela.

Não aconteceu nada de mais.  
Talvez ele tenha interpretado mal o que ela disse. [Aham, você sempre entende tudo errado]  
Quando ela disse que sentia falta do barulho que ele fazia. Ele não interpretaria de outra forma se não fosse aquele sorriso.  
Só uma conversa casual entre dois colegas.  
Não aconteceu nada de mais.  
Nem quando ele sorriu de volta e inclinou-se sobre ela. Malditos scripts espalhados!

Ela nem sentiu sua urgência crescendo com aquele breve contato. Ela disfarça tão bem. [só quando é conveniente]  
Não aconteceu nada de mais.  
Ela apenas deixou as mãos escorregarem no braço dele. Ela apenas levantou perto demais.  
Perigosamente perto demais.  
Ela não viu o desejo estampado no rosto dele. [ Você tem certeza disso porque ela estava olhando pra sua boca]  
Não aconteceu nada de mais.  
Foi só uma faísca. Ou menos que isso.  
Ele repete mentalmente enquanto caminha atrás dela em direção ao estúdio A.

[...]

Diretor, figurantes, câmera, luz, ação.  
Como ele gosta de tudo isso. Mas ele precisa de um café antes de tudo. Para começar bem o dia.  
E tem que ser forte.  
A essa hora da manhã as mesas da lanchonete estão parcialmente cheias.  
A maioria preenchida por figurantes à espera de seu momento no show.  
Bom dia. Um café forte, por favor. Oh, fique à vontade, você primeiro. [boas maneiras de educação, e não é por ser inglês] Ora, as pessoas deveriam ser assim, não deveriam?  
Porque se surpreendem quando parte dele?

Ele está abastecido de cafeína. De agora em diante, e nas próximas horas, ele vai se _alimentar_ de termos médicos.  
O diretor conversa com ele. Primeiro, o _blá blá blá_ usual:  
Como vai a família? [um oceano distante de mim]  
O que fez no final de semana? [ além do esperado? Digo, decorar os textos e jantar meu macarrão gelado? Ah, você não iria querer saber... vamos pular essa parte]  
Pronto pra gravar? [claro. Sempre]  
Com quem será a primeira cena?

Algumas vezes ele deveria se manter calado.  
J.e.n.n.i.f.e.r. Ou você acha que ela acordou tão cedo só pra te ver chegar? – e te provocar.  
Ele agradece a pontualidade de todos. Ele pede um minuto sozinho, apenas relembrar o texto e se concentrar.  
Como ele pode? Ela não deixa.  
Não. Ela não está falando com ele. Ela não está nem perto dele. Ela sabe como ele é p-r-o-f-i-s-s-i-o-n-a-l [ e isso é parte da grande admiração que ela tem por ele], mas a presença dela...  
No mesmo ambiente. A suposta sala de 'Cuddy'. Já é suficiente.

Ele não sabe se mantém os olhos nas linhas à sua frente, ou se suspende a visão para alcançá-la. [concentre-se no texto. É sempre a melhor opção]  
Ela está olhando pra ele e mexendo no cabelo. _Frutas...frutas cítricas_, certeza que era esse o cheiro do cabelo dela. Ela fica linda de qualquer jeito. E cheira _tão_bem que deveria ser considerado até uma covardia.  
_Pára de olhar pra mim! Sei que meus olhos devem ser encantadores pra você..._. Não, não foi encantador. Qual a palavra que você usou? _inacreditáveis_. Inacreditáveis olhos azuis. Mas pára de olhar pra eles! Será que você já sabe bem suas falas? Já decorou tudo? [não quero ter que repetir onze vezes a mesma cena] – mentiroso.

Sim. Ela sabe. Ele logo percebe isso.  
De certo ela não ficou a noite inteira imaginando cenários, criando diálogos, repensando cada detalhe do corpo dele. _Ele_ sim. Grande ator.  
Ele está pronto.  
Ação!  
Silêncio absoluto.  
Ele é 'House' agora, ela é 'Cameron'. Ela está de pé em frente à mesa, telefone em mãos, revirando alguns papéis.  
Ele sabe o que tem que falar. Então porque parece tão difícil?  
Ela acabou de sentar e cruzar as pernas. [Oh sim! Por isso!]  
"Tudo bem"  
"Mesmo?"  
"Se acha certo, pode fazer"  
[O que eu quiser?]

"Não farei joguinhos. Se você fizer um pedido que faça sentido médico, eu aprovo"  
[Ok. Deixemos os joguinhos em casa]  
"Preciso de sexo oral"  
[Eu _realmente_ preciso!]  
E corta!  
Porque será que isso o fez relembrar a última vez?  
Será que ela também pensou sobre isso?

Menos uma cena pra gravar.

[...]

Ele já nem lembra quantas cenas gravou, mas já passa de meio dia.  
São tantos corredores, tantos cenários pela metade e tantos móveis – é incrível o grande mundo de ilusão em que eles vivem.  
A única coisa boa é que essa hora a fila pro almoço não está tão grande. E, com sorte, talvez ainda dê tempo de tirar um cochilo no trailer antes da próxima cena.  
O trailer...  
Onde deixei minha carteira de cigarros?  
Péssima idéia voltar pra buscar.  
Fumar é um vício ruim.  
Ela, por outro lado...

É um vício [absolutamente agradável]  
Eu poderia respirá-la, comê-la, injetar cada pedacinho dela...  
Ter uma overdose  
E morrer feliz.  
O que ela faz aqui? Esse cenário deveria estar vazio. Procurando seus cigarros também?  
Procurando diversão? – acabou de achar.

_Hugh!_ – porque pra mim ela não pareceu realmente surpresa?  
Eu só estava memorizando umas falas para a próxima cena.  
Claro. E eu só estou aqui procurando meus cigarros.  
Um encontro _acidental_

**Acidente**: O que acontece inesperada e casualmente/ acontecimento de conseqüências _danosas_

Fique longe!  
Fique longe enquanto pode.  
Não tem ninguém aqui. [onde está o roteiro que ela disse estar decorando?]  
Devo ter deixado os cigarros em outro lugar [você deve ter acabado seus cigarros duas horas atrás enquanto tentava controlar sua ansiedade]  
Você me _fazia_ bem, sinto falta disso.  
[danosa, lembra?] Mas a pele dela é tão macia, e o jeito como a cor dela muda com nosso contato. _Vermelho _deveria ser declarado a cor dela. Oficialmente.

Tarde demais para ficar longe. Você já está metido nisso até o pescoço.  
_Profundamente_ metido – nisso.  
Ele começa a se perguntar como seria beijá-la agora. Só mais uma vez. Apenas pra saber que gosto iria encontrar.  
Você ainda me _faz_ bem, é por isso que **preciso** sair dessa.  
A mão dele desliza possessiva em torno da nuca dela, [dane-se todas as regras...], o contato visual nunca é quebrado – ela não sabe o quanto isso o excita – ele a puxa para um beijo [...regras foram feitas para serem quebradas].  
Ela quer mais que isso.

_No seu trailer_.  
Ele tem certeza que perdeu a cabeça. Eles estão se beijando num estúdio vazio. Apenas câmeras desligadas presenciam a cena. Que cena?  
Isso é vida real.  
As mãos já se perderam pelo caminho. Ele já está perdido em beijos nos fios de cabelo dela.  
Alguém deveria gritar **corta!**  
Cuidado com o que deseja. Tem mais alguém vindo e está muito perto, além das paredes finas de madeira – _Esqueci meu..._  
Hugh? Jennifer? [isto sim é uma expressão de surpresa], contra-regras são sempre inoportunos. Mas ele não viu.  
Meus cigarros! Desisto de procurá-los. Eu vou almoçar, bateu a fome.  
Eu vou com você, eu disse que estava com fome antes de você insistir que eu te ajudasse a procurar.

Ei, e o cigarro?  
O estúdio já está vazio outra vez, exceto pelo contra-regra fumando sozinho no sofá.

[...]

Estão os dois na mesa da lanchonete. Talvez tivesse sido melhor comer – separadamente – cada um no seu trailer.  
Alguns olhares perdidos entre uma garfada e outra.  
Ela acaba de roubar um tomate do meu prato. O que mais ela pretende tomar sem pedir?  
A risada de Lisa e Omar pode ser ouvida por nós dois de longe. Não demora e eles já estão na mesa nos fazendo companhia.  
Estão falando sobre reforma de residência, ou alguma coisa assim.  
Ele realmente não está prestando atenção.

Por alguma razão, ele ainda está olhando o tomate _vermelho_ intocável no prato dela.  
Ela evita olhar de frente, apesar de estar sentada bem diante dele.  
Lisa riu. Outra vez.  
Pôs a mão no meu ombro [e ele quase não sentiu]

Ela está perguntando minha opinião, eu desconverso, sorrio pra ela, e minto dizendo que estava aéreo, pensando na próxima cena.  
Você ta trabalhando demais!  
Você deveria descansar um pouco!  
Jennifer sorriu. Desta vez ela ta olhando pra mim [diretamente]  
Ela acaba de espetar o tomate com o garfo. O gesto seguinte foi minha derrocada.  
Não pergunte como alguém pode ver uma mulher colocando um pedaço de tomate na boca e associar isto a coisas impronunciáveis. [nem eu sei!]  
A única coisa que ele sabe é que com ela é tudo diferente. E diferente, nesse caso, é uma coisa boa.

Ela notou o efeito que causou. E não foi a única.  
Omar _Knows_ [ ele sabe. Tenho quase certeza]  
Ela sorriu para mim... Depois olhou sorrindo para Omar... Que olhou pra mim... Eu olhei para ela mais uma vez... Ela olhou para Lisa, que não percebeu nada.

Ele está agora na tranqüilidade de seu trailer, depois de, com sucesso, ter escapado do almoço com meio prato cheio.  
Olhos fechados. De repente ele se vê numa praia, mas está nevando [ e isso é muito estranho], tem alguém caminhando à distância, ele não consegue perceber quem seja. Ele chama o nome dela – Jennifer – a mulher que vem caminhando _sorri_. Ele agora já consegue perceber os traços dela. Como mágica, a neve se dissipa e o sol aparece.  
Ele acorda com o toque de mensagem de seu celular.

... – Não. Não posso transcrever aqui o que ela escreveu. Ela está usando palavras que só costuma usar quando quer atiçá-lo – na cama.  
Ele deixa a segurança do trailer com celular em mãos. Não tem ninguém em volta.  
Ele nem bate. Ele entra na porta ao lado – o trailer dela – mas ela não está lá.  
Ele acende um cigarro. [um dos dela, amentolado]

Outra mensagem. ... [vocês já sabem... segredo].  
Onde você está?

Concentrando para a próxima cena com você

Oh My God! Ele não vai agüentar!

[...]

_Concentrar_... se existe alguma coisa que ele não estava conseguindo fazer era isso.  
Ela está lá, rindo das piadas do diretor [vamos ver se vai ser engraçado quando eu te pegar de jeito]  
Rindo... rindo... rindo... ela nem lembra de olhar pra ele. [é tudo calculado]  
Há um minuto estava escrevendo mensagens provocantes.  
Agora age como se eu não estivesse aqui.

Ele se aproxima, texto e bengala nas mãos.  
Agora ela não pode mais ignorar a presença dele.  
_Eu estava contando à ele sobre... _[Oh Deus! O que ela será que ela andou contando?!]  
Mas ele está amedrontado sem motivos. Ela nunca diria nada sobre eles. [nunca intencionalmente]  
Borboletas voam no meu estômago por estar perto dela [como se tivesse idade pra isso]  
Mas é inevitável.  
Ele quer voar.

O celular está tocando. Ele nem se lembrava de ter posto o telefone no bolso.  
_Oi querida..._ [ele não tem bem certeza se falou assim por hábito ou para provocá-la]  
Que hábito? [foi para provocar uma reação]  
Um telefonema de Londres a essa hora quase sempre significa uma coisa: dor de cabeça.  
O papo gira em torno de algo _nada_ romântico – se tem uma coisa que ele não é, é romântico – mas ela não sabe disso. E ele pôde ver pelo canto dos olhos que ela parou de rir.  
[A piada do diretor não parece tão engraçada agora, huh?]  
Melhor desligar esse celular.

Estão todos prontos para gravar.  
Ele ainda consegue sentir o rancor dela. Às vezes ele pensa que ela espera declarações públicas de amor.  
Ele, por outro lado, não espera nada dela.  
Ambos têm suas vidas, seus amores, família, contas para pagar. Eles não deveriam querer confundir seus dilemas.  
[E aqui estamos. Envolvidos até o pescoço]  
O diretor avisou que terão um tempo – quinze minutos – para a próxima cena.  
Ele aproveita pra falar com ela.

Ela desconversa, e diz que ele está 'viajando'.  
Ele fala que nada disso é necessário.  
Ela diz não saber do que ele está falando.  
Ele a chama pra fumar um cigarro. [qual o problema com esse maldito cigarro?]  
Ela aceita.

Ainda ta claro lá fora, mas já estamos quase no final do dia.  
A moto dele ainda está lá, perto dos trailers.  
Deveria ter alguém vigiando essa área. [ hoje, excepcionalmente, não]  
Esqueci que meus cigarros acabaram.  
Eu tenho, no meu trailer. [amentolado]

Aqui estamos nós outra vez.

[...]

Coisas que se pode fazer em quinze minutos:  
- Ler um livro.  
- Dormir.  
- Ter conversas particulares com sua colega de trabalho.  
- Assistir Tv.  
- Dividir o último cigarro com sua colega de trabalho.  
- Dar um telefonema.  
- Escovar os dentes.  
- Declarar interesse por sua colega de trabalho enquanto divide um cigarro com ela.  
- Limpar os óculos.  
- Cortar as unhas.  
- Se envolver sentimentalmente, psicologicamente, sexualmente com sua colega de trabalho.

Eles saíram daquele trailer em direção aos estúdios onde terminariam de gravar suas últimas cenas do dia, com um pensamento em comum: o que acabamos de fazer? [again!]

Não existe ilusões.  
Ela não espera casar com ele [a aliança dele arranhou a pele dela, sem querer]  
Ela quer ter filhos [ ele já tem três]  
Ela tem _alguém_ pra mostrar para as pessoas que questionam sua vida [ele não é esse _alguém_]

Ele, por outro lado, gosta de como ela o faz sentir.  
Mas ele não tem expectativas [ ele não quer que **ela** tenha esperanças com ele]  
Ele não tem nada a oferecer. [talvez por isso, o pouco que ela pede, ele faz questão de dar]

Já anoiteceu.  
Não tem mais quase ninguém nos corredores.  
As câmeras já estão todas desligadas.  
Ele já está vestido em suas roupas. [misteriosamente o cheiro dela ainda ta no corpo dele]

O barulho da moto não despertou ninguém desta vez [apenas lembranças de horas atrás]  
Ele coloca o capacete e gira a chave na ignição.  
Antes de sair, ele a vê entrando em seu carro. Ela está tão animada falando ao telefone.  
_Planos pra essa noite?_  
Ela não o viu saindo. Mas percebeu os sons da partida.

É hora de deixar os personagens onde estão.  
Trocar de canal.  
Amanhã é outro dia.  
_Ficcção_ é o que eles fazem. A realidade pode esperar.

Fim.


End file.
